1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the current widespread use of data communications networks, so-called home networks have also been spreading, by which communication between devices can be performed in a home by connecting an electrical home appliance, a computer, and other peripheral devices either directly or over a network. The home networks provide convenience and comfort to users by allowing communication to be performed between the network-connected devices to thereby allow sharing of data processing functions of the devices and transfer of contents between the devices. Thus, the home networks are expected to become more widespread in the future.
For example, the system disclosed in JP H10-164449A allows sharing of contents between server/client devices so that the client device may acquire a content from the server and play back the content.
JP 2010-67097A or the like discloses a case in which the system as disclosed in JP H10-164449A is composed of the following three devices: (1) a content management server adapted to manage contents and transfer a content to another device over a network to allow the content to be played back on the other device, (2) a renderer device adapted to receive a content transferred from the content management server over the network and play back the content, and (3) a controller device configured to control playback or the like of a content on the renderer device by informing the renderer device about which content in the content management server should be played back. Specifically, JP 2010-67097A discloses a system that complies with the DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) that is the standard for building a home network using AV devices, personal computers, mobile devices, and the like.